


Supernatural FanArts

by jamenk



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: It is in Spanish and English!FanArts made by me. Mostly destiel, and supernatural stuff in general. And some OC and characters inspired by The Neverending Story.I will mark in the summary of each chapter which ships it contains so that you can skip what you don't like. :)It is not a fic, although I will narrate explanations of some of my works.Some are cover drawings or illustrations that I made for other people.Está en español y en inglés!FanArts hechos por mí. Mayormente destiel, y cosas de supernatural en general. Y algunos OC y personajes inspirados en La historia interminable.Marcaré en el resumen de cada capítulo qué ships contiene para que puedan saltar lo que no les agrade. :)No es un fic, aunque narraré explicaciones de algunos de mis trabajos.Algunos son dibujos de portadas o ilustraciones que hice para otras personas.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Heller's Journal

So this is the thing... In 2019 my father passed away after three years of premature Alzheimer's (he was 63 years old). After a while, we cleaned up the things he kept, and between notebooks and old diaries, I found myself with this old diary that he hardly used, but he kept it for years because he liked it. I always liked that agenda. And when I saw it again I noticed that it bears a strong resemblance to John Winchester's diary... so I kept it to make a replica. But it didn't feel good to use something from my father to copy something from a character that I actually, frankly, hate. My dad wasn't a model father, but he didn't come close to being what that character was. He was a good guy, with few words, and he had a hard time expressing affection, and when he did he always ended up stroking my head as if I were a puppy. A little clumsy, a little lost, but a good guy. So no, not at all like John. So I put the agenda away and forgot it. A few days ago my friends and I got together and they were all doing these "Artist Journals", using old books and painting on their pages above the printed text. And the idea looked fun and I wanted to try it. I was going to use an old dictionary... but then I had a revelation! Daddy's diary! And that's how I started putting together this kind of John's Journal parody, like a "Heller's Journal."

~Así que esta es la cosa ...

En 2019, mi padre falleció después de tres años de Alzheimer prematuro (tenía 63 años). Después de un tiempo, limpiamos las cosas que guardaba, y entre cuadernos y diarios viejos, me re-encontré con este diario viejo que apenas había usado, pero lo guardó durante años porque le gustaba. Siempre me gustó esa agenda. Y cuando lo volví a ver, me di cuenta de que se parecía mucho al diario de John Winchester... así que lo guardé para hacer una réplica.

Pero no se sentía bien usar algo de mi padre para copiar algo de un personaje que realmente, francamente, odio. Mi padre no era un padre modelo, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a ser lo que era ese personaje. Era un buen tipo, de pocas palabras, y le costaba expresar cariño, y cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba acariciando mi cabeza como si yo fuera un cachorro. Un poco torpe, un poco perdido, pero un buen tipo. Entonces no, en absoluto no como John. Así que guardé la agenda y la olvidé.

Hace unos días, mis amigas y yo nos reunimos y todas estaban haciendo estos “Diarios de artistas”, usando libros antiguos y pintando en sus páginas sobre el texto impreso. Y la idea parecía divertida y quería probarla. Iba a usar un diccionario antiguo... ¡pero luego tuve una revelación! ¡El diario de papá!

Y así fue como empecé a armar esta especie de parodia del John's Journal, como un "Heller's Journal".~

I don't expect it to really look alike, I just wanted to include all elements of the original, but transformed, looked at with rainbow glasses if you will. I have a rosary completely identical to the original, it is a Spanish rosary of rose petal pearls, but what is the fun of using one like it? So I decided to replace it with my little Mala (a kind of rosary for Ho'oponopono).

~No espero que se parezca realmente, solo quería incluir todos los elementos del original, pero transformados, mirados con lentes de arco iris si se quiere. Tengo un rosario completamente idéntico al original, es un rosario español de perlas de pétalos de rosa, pero ¿qué tiene de divertido usar uno así? Entonces decidí reemplazarlo con mi pequeña Mala (una especie de rosario para Ho'oponopono).~

That's me around the age Dean started hunting. The string medals are flags, from left to right: top: asexual (although you hardly notice the difference between gray and white, but hey, that's what I had); an invented one that includes Dean and Cas in the center and their flags at the ends. And below: an invented one that represents the polyamorous flag and Dean, Cas and Meg (because why not? Who is stopping me? Is my journal!); and the proculsexual flag.

~Esa soy yo alrededor de la edad en que Dean comenzó a cazar.

Las medallas de hilo son banderas, de izquierda a derecha: arriba: asexual (aunque apenas se nota la diferencia entre gris y blanco, pero bueno, eso es lo que tenía); una inventada que incluye a Dean y Cas en el centro y sus banderas en los extremos. Y abajo: una inventada que representa la bandera poliamorosa y Dean, Cas y Meg (porque ¿por qué no? ¿Quién me detiene? ¡Es mi diario!); y la bandera proculsexual.~

I don't think it takes much to explain the meanings of this, except for the turtle! The turtle represents myself, Morla, as the turtle from The Neverending Story. A curious fact, the angel (which is actually the archangel Michael, but who cares, is Cas Angel of the Lord as in the early seasons) is a figurine that I stole from my grandmother many years ago, in one of my "excursions", rummaging through the drawers of their cabinets. (I say "stole", but she knew exactly what I was doing, she thought it was funny, I was about the age of the photo)

~No creo que sea muy necesario explicar el significado de estos, ¡excepto por la tortuga! La tortuga me representa a mí, Morla, como la tortuga de The Neverending Story. (o La historia interminable, o como se haya llamado esa película/libro en su país)

Un dato curioso, el ángel (que en realidad es el arcángel Miguel, pero a quién le importa, es Cas _Ángel del Señor_ como en las primeras temporadas) es una figurilla que le robé a mi abuela hace muchos años, en una de mis "excursiones" , hurgando en los cajones de sus armarios. (Digo "robé", pero ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pensaba que era gracioso. Yo tenía la edad de la foto)~

And this is the back cover. The angel glows in the dark, but I couldn't get a good photo glowing.

~Y esta es la contraportada. El ángel brilla en la oscuridad, pero no pude obtener una buena foto brillando.~

And finally, since thanks to him and his manias for not throwing things made this possible, I included an old photo of my father. This is him, curiously the same age Dean was when the show started. Now, listen to this, we are from Argentina, literally on the other side of the continent, but we have family in Canada, and that was where my parents went on their honeymoon. This photo is from that trip, and while I'm pretty sure it's not the same, I like to think of it as Dean's Heaven bridge.

Now I just need to fill it with fan arts lol But I wanted to share it with you.~♥

~Y finalmente, como gracias a él (y a sus manías por no tirar cosas) esto es posible, incluí una foto antigua de mi padre. Este es él, curiosamente a la misma edad que Dean tenía cuando comenzó el programa. Escuchen esto, somos de Argentina, literalmente del otro lado del continente, pero tenemos familia en Canadá, y ahí fue donde mis padres se fueron de luna de miel. Esta foto es de ese viaje, y aunque estoy bastante segura de que no es el mismo, me gusta pensar que ese es el puente del Cielo de Dean.

Ahora solo necesito llenarlo con fan arts! lol 

Pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. ~ ♥~


	2. Gifts for my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel  
> Sambriel

Some drawings that I made as gifts for my friends.

~Algunos dibujos que hice como regalos para mis amigas.~

This was a mafia fic, where Cas was heir to the Family Business, and Dean was around 18 years old and was his boyfriend.

~Este era para un fic de mafia, donde Cas era el heredero del Negocio Familiar, y Dean tenía al rededor de 18 años y era su novio.~

These are Dean and Cas with their past lives, an illustration that I made as a birthday present for @Bajosospecha, for her fic "Through the Clouds".

~Estos son Dean y Cas con sus vidas pasadas, ilustración que hice como regalo de cumpleaños para @Bajosospecha, por su fic "A través de las nubes". ~


	3. About Five Times The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

About Five Times The Distance is a beautiful fic with case, from KelpietheThundergod on Ao3. I made these illustrations for the DeanCasBigBang2018

~About Five Times The Distance es un hermoso fic con caso de KelpietheThundergod en Ao3. Hice estas ilustraciones para el DeanCasBigBang2018~


	4. Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel  
> NSFW!

These belong to an Au hippie set in the 70s that I did the illustrations for. "Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair" is a fic from @mariesondetre en ao3.

~Estas pertenecen a un Au hippie ambientado en los 70s para el que hice las ilustraciones. Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair es un fic de @mariesondetre en ao3.~

These are those hunter husbands that appeared during 1 episode in season 11 (I think)

~Estos son esos esposos cazadores que aparecieron durante 1 episodio en la temporada 11 (creo) ~


	5. Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel  
> Dean hurt! but not so much

A little au that I did for a gift exchange in a facebook group.

This one is already several years old, and it is painted with the mouse hahaha but hey, although it has a thousand errors, I still like it.

~Un pequeño au que hice para un intercambio de regalos en un grupo de facebook.

Este ya tiene varios años, y está pintado con el mouse jajaja pero bueno, aunque tiene mil errores, me sigue gustando.~

**Cas:** Hello, Dean. 

**Dean:** C-Cas?? What are you doing here?

 **Cas:** So long without seeing each other and so you greet me ...  
I work here, I'm your doctor, Dean.  
Your brother is on his way, I already informed him about the accident.

 **Dean:** I-I'm sorry... hi Cas... It's just that I was surprised to see you here.  
I... didn't know you were a doctor.

**Cas:** Yeah well, life can change a lot in ten years, Dean.  
It may not be the right time, but ... why did you leave?

 **Dean:** I...

 **Cas:** Forget it, I don't want to bother you. It's three in the morning, you need to rest.

 **Dean:** What are you doing here at three in the morning, Cas? Hope you get paid well for overtime.

 **Cas:** No, actually, my shift is over. I'm not working right now.

**Dean:** Wait ... you ... are you watching over me?

 **Cas:** ... Of course, Dean.

**Dean:** When you told me you loved me ... I was terrified ... that's why I ran away.

 **Cas:** Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to scare you.

 **Dean:** No, Cas, I'm sorry. I've regretted it every day...

 **Cas:** Dean... After so long?

 **Dean:** Always...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiel  
> rowena  
> sam

Some without any apparent relationship.

~Algunos, sin ninguna relación aparente.~

**Cas:** Dean, Who is Sam talking about? Who is "Destiel"? *This was the first drawing I made with my tablet, I know it looks horrible, especially Sam, who was the first one I drew, but what do I know, I still like it*

~Este fue el primer dibujo que hice con mi tablet, ya sé se ve horriible, sobre todo Sam, que fue el primero que dibujé, pero qué se yo, igual me gusta.~

**Sam:** Estás confundiendo realidad con porno otra vez.


End file.
